


No Country for Young Women [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "No Country for Young Women" by coyotesuspect.Summary: "As a favor to Wazzer, Polly and Maladict go undercover as a couple at a peace conference to foil a plot. Unfortunately, they don't know what the plot is or who's doing the plotting.Even more unfortunately, Maladict really wasn't kidding about vampires and structured lingerie."
Relationships: Maladict/Polly "Ozzer" Perks
Kudos: 4





	No Country for Young Women [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Country for Young Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262314) by [coyotesuspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotesuspect/pseuds/coyotesuspect). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EHprxXGOjQImCxO3vQP5oGxAQzen1X4D/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/ncfyw-by-coyotesuspect)

Music: Beethoven - Bagatelle op.119 nº9 performed by Circus Marcus via the Free Music Archive

Thank you to coyotesuspect for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
